vaskes_bizzare_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Vaske
"I feel the power!" - Vaske Narukami after eating the 3 souls Vasa Narukami (often nicknamed Vaske) is the protagonist of the series. Appearance Vaske is a tall teenager with glasses that have two layers. He has black hair and sometimes a nose appears on him (depends if i have the urge to draw it or not). Biography Part 1 The story starts with Vaske walking near a basketball court in Yasogami Elementary School. There he sees two basketball players, Šćepan Mali and Aljoša. Vaske then takes out a 9mm pistol and aims it at them. ]] Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a greaser appears near Vaske. As Vaske says "Oh no", Norton appears. Vaske immediately shoots Norton after witnessing his horrible greaser shoes made entirely of rubber. Šćepan then takes out his metal knuckles and promptly attack Vaske. Šćepan is then shot and killed by Vaske. By now his eyes become bloodied and Vaske becomes bloodthirsty, but then he is hit by a basketball thrown by Aljoša. Five minutes later, Aljoša is shot and killed on a nearby wall. Vaske proceeds to go to a soccer court and is confronted by the leader of the Jocks, Ted. Ted, accompanied by two bodyguards, asks Vaske what he is doing. The bodyguards and Ted switch places and Vaske takes a fighting stance. Seconds after, Vaske's hands become bloodied as he kills the two bodyguards. Ted asks for forgiveness and then is beheaded by Vaske. ]] He then takes a lighter and gasoline with him to the Tenements. On the way to the Tenements, Vaske is attacked by a group of Greasers. Vaske, of course, easily kills them and throws one of them on a telephone pole. The Tenements are then set on fire, and they burn as a helicopter from the fire department comes to extinguish the fire. Vaske is then attacked and strangled by Čamur and his friend Ricky. As Vaske is strangled, Ricky reveals his true identity, a shape-shifting alien that goes by the name Mikitaka. Mikitaka slices Čamur's head, which leaves him speechless. Čamur is then sliced into two by Mikitaka. Vaske, accompanied with his new ally Mikitaka, goes to Yasogami Elementary School and is stopped by Crnogorac and the new prefect recruit. Mikitaka turns around and sees that Vaske is nowhere to be found and runs to the toilet saying "Oh no". In the men's toilet, he finds Vaske mysteriously hanged. Mikitaka opens his mouth and takes a key out. Some action happens while Vaske is unconscious and then Mikitaka is hit with a brick by Crnogorac, and then kidnapped. After a magic spell is initiated by a mysterious man implied to be fat, Vaske suddenly wakes up coughing. The rope snaps and Vaske falls to his knees, and as he stands up he notices the prefect recruit standing in front of him. Vaske then proceeds to fire 5 shots into the prefect recruit, killing him instantly. Then Vaske through unknown circumstances happens to know that Mikitaka was kidnapped by a kidnapper and goes to his rescue. The kidnapper fires first at Vaske, breaking his glasses. Vaske then returns the shot, and the kidnapper is stabbed by Mikitaka in the head, killing him. After that, some filler happens as Vaske chases after a gold coin behind a drawer. Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Powers and abilities awakening]] * Persona (temporarily) * Move at speeds of 40 meters per second. * Is able to withstand being beaten up, shot, and getting his limb cut off for 5 minutes straight. * Perfect Precision * Fire lasers out of his eyes Trivia * Vaske has two layers of glasses because i found it too hard to draw good eyes for him. * He exists in real life. * He can fire lasers out of his eyes just because there was no other way to beat the unnamed stand user (Piogigl thought this up)Category:Characters Category:Alive